


I have something to tell you

by Nananachos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Eew so sweet, F/M, Fluff, Jun - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, One Shot, Piano, Seventeen - Freeform, Short One Shot, Wen Junhui - Freeform, svt - Freeform, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nananachos/pseuds/Nananachos
Summary: I originally wrote this one shot on another platform with a different character. I wanted to share it on AO3 using a Seventeen member and yessss.. I think my first bias in Seventeen is perfect for it.





	I have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this one shot on another platform with a different character. I wanted to share it on AO3 using a Seventeen member and yessss.. I think my first bias in Seventeen is perfect for it.

My eyes were following the ticking of the wall clock for five full minutes now. Oh the luxury of Saturday mornings. I rubbed my still-sleepy eyes from yesterday's shift. Gosh, I hate overtime. 

 

I stood up and turned off the AC. It's still so cold that I had to go out my room draped in a blanket over my pink bongbongie jammies. I was groggily dragging myself down the stairs. A soft melody from the piano filled the whole living room.

 

Ah there he is... soft, dark-brown, morning hair, alabaster skin with my favorite pair of eyes in deep concentration. Those hands that hold me every night are dancing against the ebony and ivory. He was wearing that gray shirt I like the most. The one I call 'mine'. My Junhui.

 

I tiptoed behind him and sat on the carpeted floor still clenching my blanket. I love it when my husband plays the piano. The deep passion he puts into it and the intricate movement of his fingers leaves me in awe. How I wish I could play as well as he does. 

 

He played an unfamiliar song. Yiruma? I think so... I sat there immersing myself in the beautiful melody created by the man I love. After he finished the whole piece, I clapped my hands excitedly. "Encore! Encore!" I cheered.

 

He turned around and smiled, revealing those perfect set of teeth under those gorgeous lips that I can't get enough of. He shifted to the left side of the seat creating more room and instructed me to sit beside him.

 

I dropped the blanket and positioned myself beside him. We looked into each other's eyes and I gave him a huge grin. He never said a single word but instead, he wrapped his right arm around me and placed his fingers into the keys. He started playing and I recognized the song right away. How can I forget? It's the song he wrote for me the day we became a couple and the same song we danced to in our wedding.

 

I can feel his breathing against my neck giving shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and drowned myself in his music. The chorus part was approaching. I placed my hands in the keys and played along with him. I wish someone had captured this moment on camera. This is a piece of memory I never want to forget no matter how simple this is.  
When we finished the whole song, he wrapped both arms around me and gave me a peck on the forehead. "Good morning, Babe."

 

"Good Morning." I pulled him closer to me. "You woke up early."

 

"I can't sleep from all your snoring."

 

I gently slapped his arm which were still holding me. 

 

"Just kidding." He planted a kiss on my shoulder. "Hungry?"

 

I nodded. 

 

He gave me a kiss on the lips before he stood up and went to the kitchen.

 

My eyes followed as he took out the eggs from the fridge and placed them on top of the kitchen counter. I was staring at his back while he's busy arranging bowls and pans.

 

I was thinking to myself...

 

Now... how do I tell him...?

 

I removed a photograph of yesterday's ultrasound result from my pocket.


End file.
